OneShot Collection
by Jaded1971
Summary: Latest: Jaded- Claire Seville lives the good life with a rock star dad and a model mom. Lately, she feels unhappy for no reason at all, but finds her answer in a song.


**I got the idea for this while I was listening to my music. I then watched the "Jaded" music video. BAM! One-shot idea! Anyway….enjoy, review, favorite, don't lick strange dogs.**

Claire Seville sighed as she took the long journey through the spacious mansion to her room. Her father, Alvin Seville, had left for a tour and her mother, Brittany Seville, was busy as usual. "I just don't understand," she whispered. I have everything. I should be happy. People serve me, being a Daddy's Girl I get what I want, and being an only child I get all my parents' attention. Why am I so unhappy? Once again, she let out a soft sigh before stepping into her large bedroom. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her nanny, "Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" She smiled softly, "No thanks…" she gently replied. She turned on the long, jet black flat screen television in her room just as her father was shown. Maybe I just miss Daddy. She smiled at the thought of her daddy. Turning up the volume, she watched her father's performance. Still, it didn't brighten her mood. She groaned inwardly as she went to turn it off. She froze as she heard a strange guitar riff. For some reason, she had to watch her father's music video. The lyrics began as the riff ended.

_Hey j-j-jaded, you got your mama's style_

_But you're yesterday's child to me_

_So jaded_

_You think that's where it's at_

But is that where it's supposed to be

_You're gettin' it all over me _

_X-rated_

Claire just plastered a confused look. It didn't make sense, usually, Claire could easily figure out the meaning of a song. Jaded? What the heck is that? She groaned and squirmed because her nanny just cannot leave Claire's hair alone EVER! She got out of what she called the "Grip of Steel" and went to her white Mac. She typed in "Jaded meaning".

Jaded [jey-did] – 1. Dulled or satiated by overindulgence

2. Worn out or wearied by overwork or overuse

3. Dissipated

She looked even more confused. Then she heard the chorus. That's when it hit her.

_My, my baby blue_

_Yeah, I been thinkin' about you_

_My, my baby blue_

_Yeah, you're so jaded_

_And I'm the one that jaded you_

The song's about her. She felt tears well up in her deep brown eyes. Does Daddy think I'm a brat? Is he sick of me? She watched the music video. She saw the girl or "Jaded" in a steamy spa. She saw words magically get written in the mirror, "What do you want?" She froze as she awaited the girl's response. Then she saw her finger write "To feel." She felt a small flame light in her. A flame of want and desire; she didn't know why or how. She looked up the lyrics read.

_Hey j-j-jaded_

_In all its misery_

_It will always be what i love and hated_

_And maybe take a ride to the other side_

_We're thinkin' of_

_We'll slip into the velvet glove_

_And be jaded_

She skipped over the chorus and looked back at the video. "Jaded" was going to find the forest. She threw a book across the library in the large home and it automatically started flipping, showing her the way.

_Your thinking's so complicated_

_I've had it all up to here_

_But it's so overrated_

_Love and hated_

_Wouldn't trade it_

_Love me jaded_

_Hey j-j-jaded_

_There ain't no baby please_

_When I'm shootin the breeze with her_

_When everything you see is a blur_

_And ecstasy's what you prefer_

She watched as the girl started to run. She felt something snap. She ran out of the room. She ran out of the house. Her nanny, butlers, and maids quickly trailing behind; she ran to a nearby forest. She felt tears escape her eyes. She got it. She was jaded. She needed to get away from this life for a while. Maybe even forever. This is all she's wanted. Quiet, peace, to feel.

_My, my baby blue_

_Yeah, I'm talkin' about you_

_My, my baby blue_

_Yeah, I've been thinkin' about you_

_My, my baby blue_

_Yeah, you're so jaded_

_Baby_

_Jaded_

_Baby_

_You're so jaded_

_'cause I'm the one that jaded you_


End file.
